Team Raider
Team Raider, a legendary exploration team who is said to be beyond even the Master-rank, is the third and final celebrity team in the Blades Guild, having joined almost two years after Grovyle mended the fences between Team Charm and Team AWD. The Raiders are the best in the business, at least on the Continent proper, being the team with the greatest number of successful treasure hunts in living memory. Rumor has it that the Exploration Team Federation's treasury was once driven to construct a new vault to contain all the gold it reaped from Team Raider's dues. Gallade |name = Siôn |sex = Male |nature = Mild |trait = Somewhat stubborn |level = 83 |abilities = Steadfast |moves = Psycho Cut Brick Break Close Combat False Swipe |affiliation = Blades |occupation = Leader of Team Raider |residence = Spring Town }} Gallade is the captain of Team Raider and the most seasoned member of the Blades Guild. Although he never aspired to become an E.T.F. official like Grovyle or Wigglytuff, he knows considerably more of their secrets than the average explorer, which may be the reason why he is content with being an outsider in the first place. Gallade keeps to himself, but there is hardly a soul in the Serenity River Valley who does not respect him for his heroism. Personality Above all else, Gallade upholds his honor as an explorer and strives to be true to what he thinks is right. His integrity is beyond comparison, and his honesty never wavers. He firmly believes in fairness and respect for all Pokémon. Gallade does not hesitate to fight if his friends or comrades are threatened, but he never uses the sharp edges of his blades against other Pokémon. History Gallade started out much like any other explorer, except for one special circumstance: he was brought up as a Kirlia by a Fighting-type master who taught him power and wisdom rare to the modern world. When the master taught his apprentice all he could, he turned him loose to find his own place in society where he might be able to put his genius to use. His travels took him all over the Continent, but eventually, he found two unwavering friends in Rhyperior and Roserade. Although Team Raider is officially a team of explorers, Gallade has led it with the mentality of a rescuer, never taking at the expense of others and always offering help where help is needed. If there has ever been proof of real karma in the world, it is the rise of Team Raider. Appearances in Cold Reminders Pets Rhyperior |name = Richter |sex = Male |nature = Relaxed |trait = Somewhat vain |level = 77 |abilities = Lightning Rod Solid Rock |moves = Rock Wrecker Rock Blast Fire Blast Megahorn |affiliation = Blades |occupation = Raider |residence = Spring Town }} Rhyperior is one of Gallade's partners and the oldest member of the Blades Guild. He is the gumshoe of the group, having been a police detective prior to the birth of Team Raider, and also the physically strongest member after Drapion. Accordingly, he is often said to be sharper than he looks. Personality While his sheer size and gruff voice make him an intimidating figure, Rhyperior is possibly the most easygoing member of the guild. He seldom involves himself in conflicts without a logical reason or an entreaty from his partners. Although he is carefree and even clumsy at times, Rhyperior excels at common sense and deductive reasoning. History It is widely known that Rhyperior worked alongside Officer Magnezone in the past as a detective in the Continental Police. He took this job seriously, but he started to lose interest after several years—at least until a certain Kirlia showed up and impressed him with his assistance in a series of investigations around Treasure Town. The time eventually came when this Kirlia, now Gallade, decided to form an exploration team, and Rhyperior was the first to accept his invitation. Appearances in Cold Reminders Pets Roserade |name = Royce |sex = Female |nature = Serious |trait = Likes to relax |level = 76 |abilities = Technician |moves = Water Sport Weather Ball Poison Sting Bullet Seed |affiliation = Blades |occupation = Raider |residence = Spring Town }} Roserade is the third member of Team Raider and the tenth member of the Blades Guild, being the last member of each until the awakening of Shiraz. She is also the slightest of either group, but what she lacks in strength she makes up for in range and accuracy. Personality Roserade is somewhat of an oddity among Poison-type Pokémon because she detests filth and unsanitary surfaces. For a number of reasons, including her miserable employment to the Goldberry Trading Company and her history of poor health, she has developed into a germaphobe. Typically, she is an amiable—albeit stern—individual who, upon meeting a stranger, extends a heartfelt greeting and expects one in return. More often than not, she burdens herself with the task of correcting Team AWD’s disesteems. History Over the course of her earlier years, Roserade grew into a proficient marksman because of her delicate physique. She is now known as one of the greatest sharpshooters of the age. Even Clayton, an infamous ruffian from the Northern Desert, admits her superiority. Still, Roserade seldom displayed her talent until the beginning of Team Raider, before which time she was a sales clerk for Mr. Yen of the Goldberry Trading Co. The abusive and unhygienic Swalot proved harmful to Roserade's bodily health and peace of mind, but she feared how he would react if she were to seek employment elsewhere. One day, a kindhearted Kirlia appeared in Spring Town and tried to help her out of the miserable situation. Roserade politely declined his offer. However, this encounter turned out to be the root out of which Team Raider would blossom when he returned with Rhyperior as his partner. Appearances in Cold Reminders Pets Category:Blades Category:Exploration teams Category:Female characters Category:Fighting-types Category:Grass-types Category:Ground-types Category:Level 71-80 Category:Level 81-90 Category:Male characters Category:Poison-types Category:Psychic-types Category:Rock-types